Forgive Me For Giving A Damn
by BubblyScientist
Summary: Are sins... ever forgiven? Can someone so cold and so bitter fall in love again? Seifer doesn't think so.
1. We Could Be Anything

**Title**: Forgive Me (For Giving A Damn)  
**Games: **Final Fantasy VII (CC) & VIII  
**Pairings:** Uh...alot. XD  
**Chapter: **1; We Could Be Anything  
**Warning?: **A little of everything. XD

this is unbetaed. So...there are mistakes...sorry about that~!

* * *

Chapter One:  
"And she said **We Could Be Anything** as long as you're my everything, that's all I'll ever need."  
- And She Said/To Be Juliet's Secret -

"Don't tell me. I'm dead right?"  
Silence.  
"Ha. I knew it. I'm dead aren't I? Who the _fuck_ are you anyway?"  
"I am the Goddess."  
"Goddess? Whatever, I don't care. Look, you're wasting your time if you think I've been a good boy and get to go to heaven cause I'll tell you what that ain't the truth! I was the Sorcess' Knight. You hear me? I'm Seifer Almasy, the Socress' Whore!" He spat out the insults in anger. He hated that he was called that. No matter how he told everyone he loved it...it was a lie.  
But then...who would believe him?

More silence. Why wasn't this woman talking?  
"I know who you are. I need you're help."  
"Help? What makes you think I'll help you?"  
The Goddess closed her eyes. It was as Hyne had told her. He was stubborn however he had a good heart. It was just harden after so much suffering.  
"I can make Ultimecia's voice go away."  
Seifer stiffen at the sound of her name. When he heard it...**_she _**started talking again.  
**_Who is this fool you are dealing with?_**

Seifer ignored her and stared ahead to the Goddess. "You serious?"  
She nodded.  
_**You will never rid yourself of me. I am a PART of you, my dear failure of a knight.  
**_"Shut up." He snapped, outloud.  
"She is speaking with you now isn't she?"  
"Yeah. Fucking annoying."  
The Goddess raised her right hand and beckoned him to come forward. Seifer was hesitant at first then grunted.  
"If you get this bitch out of me," He stepped forward and took her hand. "I'll start praying again. Maybe."  
The Goddess smiled and clasped her hand tight around the male's.  
Seifer screamed in pain, falling to his knees, his free hand holding his head fearing it would fall off. "What the fuck..!"  
"Shhhh..." She cooed. "Relax, Seifer Almasy. The pain will subside if you just relax."  
"Easy for you to say.." He groaned. "You don't feel like your eyes are gonna pop out of your skull!"  
The Goddess gave a small smile. "Hyne was right about you. Even in the face of great pain, you are still strong enough to hurl insults and complainants."

Seifer took a deep breath and found the pain really was going away. He noticed also that she was gone. He didn't feel her inside his mind watching him.  
"She isn't gone." He looked up to her, almost surprised by the Goddess' voice. "She is merely sleeping. She will awake afterwhile but she is suppressed for awhile.  
Seifer sighed and gave a small smile. Even for a while...it would be nice to not have her on the back of his mind, telling him how useless he was.  
"Thank you."  
"Now.."  
"Right. I promised I'd help you didn't I?"  
The Goddess nodded. "You will have the help of your SeeDs friends."  
"What, whoa, they ain't my friends lady." He stood up and moved away from the woman. He was...kinda scared of her. She reeked of boundless power. That remained him too much of her. "If you don't know, I tried to **_kill_** them. SeeDs don't like me."  
"That is where you are wrong. They are not normal SeeDs. These are your childhood friends."  
"Those were the ones I was talkin' about."  
"They know you were possessed." Again Seifer stiffen. He knew he was too but it wasn't an excuse. He still killed people. "And they are willing to help."  
Seifer sighed. "Just great.." He stopped for a moment. "WAIT! But I'm dead aren't I?"  
"I never said you were dead Seifer Almasy."  
"Then why am I here? Isn't this were people go when they die?" He stopped and looked around his surrounding for the first time. It was dark with weird green mist. "Isn't this heaven? Or hell?"  
The Goddess smiled. "No. This, Seifer Almasy, is the lifestream. The flow of life that runs through our world."  
"...Uh, that ain't what I learned in school."  
"Because this isn't you're world. This is a different time. In reality, we are in a Midgar inn in downtown."  
"Midgar..? Never heard of it."  
"Of course not. Because this isn't the world you know. It is...another world."  
"You're sounding a hell of crazy you know that?"  
"Perhaps." The Goddess turned to look in the darkness as if there was something there."  
"So...when we're done talking...where will I be?"  
"In the inn. In Midgar. With Squall Leonhart, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Rinoa Heartilly and Zell Dincht."  
Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"I've had a similar talk with each of them." She gave a soft smile to reassure him. "There will be some SOLIDER men coming to you in need. Please help them. One of them is affected with Sorcerer magic. His Knight and a couple others will come. They can be trusted."  
"How do you know?"  
"Trust me, Seifer Almasy."  
Seifer sighed. "Fine."  
"I will be in contact with you all soon. Good luck. And thank you."

* * *

_"Hey I think he's gettin' up."  
"Why is he here in the first place?"  
"Didn't she say we'd be meeting up with an old friend?"  
"Yeah but I'm pretty sure _friend_ doesn't mean guy who almost killed us."_

Seifer groaned and opened his eyes slowly. There they were, the bitch wasn't kidding. All of his "friends". The only person who looked concerned was Rinoa.  
"Are you okay, Seifer?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He tried to set up but fell back shocked with sudden pain in his stomach. "_Fuck!"  
_He felt Zell's hand on his forearm. "Guys, he's burning up."  
"It's...**_her_**. She's trying to get through...fucking bitch."  
At first Zell looked confused. "Her..?"  
"Ultim..." Selphie began.  
"Don't. Say. It." Seifer snapped. "Hyne, don't say it. Please."  
Selphie nodded. "Sorry."  
"It's okay..." Seifer managed to set up with Zell and Rinoa's help. "Where are we?"  
"Midgar." Rinoa replied. "Or at least that what the Goddess said."  
"You talked to her too?" Selphie looked at her friend with interest. "She talked to me too."  
"Me three." Irvine took off his hat. "Man...was she good looking."  
Selphie smacked his arm. "Oh you!"  
Seifer looked at the scene with great malice. He wanted something like that. Something that bonded two people to each other. A soft, loving relationship be it friendship or intimate. He hadn't had that since Rajin and Fuujin. Where were those two?  
"All kidding aside," Quistis spoke using her instructor voice. "The Goddess...we've all talked to her correct?"  
Nodding.  
"Squall what do you think we should do?"  
Squall sighed for a moment. "As much as I would want to leave, she asked us to help. She pretty much hired us."  
"Some hiring..." Seifer began. "I'm not even a SeeD. What the hell I'm doing here?"  
"I wondered that myself." Squall grunted. "The Goddess told us that you were most important to this mission. Since you were a Knight."  
Seifer shook his head. "Whatever man. Like I remember being a Knight."  
"You do." Zell whispered.  
"What was that, Chicken Wuss?"  
"Don't call me that!" He smacked his shoulder a little too hard but he didn't care. "You talk in your sleep asshole."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"I just do asshole!"  
"Enough. Please." Rinoa helping pull Seifer off the bed. "We need a plan or something."  
"We don't have one until..." Selphie bit her lip.

"Is someone there? Please! Open up!"  
The voice on the other side of door frighten everyone a little. They weren't expecting it.  
"Squall..." Rinoa whispered. "Is it them?"  
Seifer groaned and walked to the door. "Hold on a second!" He flung opened the brown door violently to see three men and a teenager outside.  
"...SOLIDERs, I'm guessing?"  
"Yes." One with black hair and worried blue eyes. "You're SeeDs, correct?"  
Seifer nodded.  
"We need your help."  
_  
_


	2. Afraid To Start

**Title**: Forgive Me (For Giving A Damn)  
**Games: **Final Fantasy VII (CC) & VIII  
**Pairings:** Uh...alot. XD  
**Chapter: **2; Afraid To Start  
**Warning?: **A little of everything. XD

* * *

Chapter Two:  
"**Afraid To Start**, got your heart in a headlock, I don't believe any of it.  
You say "too late to start, with your heart in a headlock",  
you know you're better than this."  
- Headlock/Imogen Heap -

"Which of you is the Sorcerer?" Squall asked as soon as the strange men entered the room.  
The one who looked the most worried was tall, fit and dark haired. His blue eyes scanned the follow SeeDs, eying Squall with protective eyes.  
Seifer leaned into Zell more than he meant too. The bitch wasn't acting up as much as she was but she wasn't silenced either.  
_Asleep my ass!_, he thought unforgivably. "Obviously, that's the Knight." He whispered to the shorter blonde, who nodded in agreement.  
The second male was seated on the bed, legs crossed and rubbing the worried man's arm. His eyes never drifted from Squall's corner, curiosity flicked in those blue orbs. He brushed red hair from his sight, sighing softly.  
_The Sorcerer..?_ Seifer took a moment to try and read the levels of the room between then two men. The blonde couldn't understand. They both were powerful. _Very_ powerful but not Sorcerer powerful.  
Either way, he knew not to mess with them. They, at his situation right now, very well could kick his sorry ass in one blow.  
"Sephiroth." The redhead spoke, his voice drained but still so full of life. "Can...you explain? I think Angie's.." He trailed off looking at the blue eyed man beside him.  
"No." He shook his head, turning towards the other man at the opposite side of room. "I can handle this, Sephiroth. He's my responsibility and I.." He lowered his head in shame. "I failed in protecting him once today."  
The silver haired male nodded, his green eyes. They reminded Seifer of a cat. Sly and sharp. "Angeal, please. I trust you. However..." His eyes drifted to the SeeDs. "It is them I do not trust."  
"Okay," Zell snapped, causing Seifer to wince. His ears hurt from the sudden outburst of the others' voice. "how are we suppose to trust you either, you know?"  
"Now Raijin..." Seifer chuckled to himself, placing his hand on Zell's shoulder. "As much as I would love to make fun of you right now, you have a point. I mean that Goddess lady told us we could trust you but.."  
The red head's eyes lit up. "The Goddess? She...spoke with you?"  
"Genesis." Sephiroth spoke. "Now is not the time."  
Genesis nodded. "You must tell me what she was like sometime. However," His eyes turned towards his friends. "if the Goddess talked with them that only must mean that they are worth of our trust, Seph. Angie."  
Angeal sighed. "Fine. For now." He looked at Squall and sighed again. "Are you...the leader?"  
Squall nodded. "Yes. I am the Commander Leonhart of theses SeeDs." His eyes glared at Seifer as he said SeeDs. Prick.  
"Then please...Commander Leonhart. My student, Zack..." He looked behind him and towards the closed door. "Puppy...it's okay. Come here."  
_Puppy?_ What a nickname for kid huh?

Zack walked out from the shadows, timid and looking down as he made his way to Angeal's side. He took one look at the SeeDs and hid in the older's male chest.  
"Angeal! I'm... scared."  
Angeal's eyes seemed to connect when he smiled. It was soft and loving and made Seifer flume with anger. Was this Knight in _****__love_ with his Sorcerer? His arms wrapped around the boy's frame and he whispered in his ear too low for Seifer to hear. Whatever he said, he turned keeping Angeal's arms around his shoulders, keeping his eyes lowered.  
"This is Zack Fair, SOLIDER 2nd class. My student." Zack gave him a look. Though the boy was acting shy, he was nearly the man's height.  
"Angeal..."  
"...and my partner."  
Zack smiled, feeling content with his victory.  
Squall froze for a moment and Seifer almost laughed. Squall, himself, was in the closet. Not that he'd admit that. Especially not now that he was dating Rinoa.  
Seifer didn't have a problem with it. He liked men himself. It was girls like Quistis and Selphie that made him come out. How could anyone date people like that?  
Zell fidgeted beside him and leaned a little too close to the older blonde. What? Was Zell homophobic?

"How..." Squall managed to get over his feelings to speak. "When did you notice a change in Zack's behavior?...Zack is the Sorcerer I'm guessing."  
Angeal blinked then nodded. "Yes. Zack is the... Sorcerer as you say. Well... Genesis and I started to notice Zack's Mako levels were higher than usual..."  
"He was just getting use to the stuff," Genesis interrupted. "Or so we thought. After all, it took Angeal **_forever_** to maintain his when he was a second."  
Angeal nodded and a small blush appeared upon hearing the embarrassing story. "Yes.."

"QUESTION!" Selphie even raised her hand. What a good girl.  
"Um, yes?" Angeal was... put off by her sudden outburst much like Seifer during Zell except his ears weren't killing him.  
"Uh, what's Mako?" She tilted her head to the side. "Is it like... some weird magic stuff?"  
Genesis laughed and Sephiroth managed a smirk.  
Seifer didn't see what was so funny. He was just as clueless as she was. What the fuck was Mako?  
"Mako," Genesis giggled. "is a liquid form of Spirit Energy. It can be used as an energy source, and in some cases can be used as a weapon. It's like... an added kick to make SOLIDERs more... powerful. You can tell if you're looking at a SOLIDER by their eyes."  
"Mark of SOLIDER." Sephiroth moved from the wall and took a seat next to Genesis. "It is similar to...radioactive materials in your world."  
Selphie nodded and, was writing all this down in a little notepad. "Okay. Thanks. I was confused there for a moment."  
"They're always confusing," Zack smiled lightly. "especially this guy." He tilted his head towards Angeal, who smiled back.  
"Right." Squall spoke. Man, he just couldn't get over the whole "partner" thing could he?

"Well, after you found out about the... um, Mako levels..."  
"Oh, yes." Angeal nodded in apology. "..we then went to Hojo," the group of SOLIDERs froze for a moment in disgust. "and when he didn't find anything wrong, we asked Hollander to look him over." Angeal sighed. "He couldn't find anything either, so we just let it go." The man shook his head and tighten his grip on the boy. "That... was foolish."  
Zack offered him a small smile.  
Rinoa noticed this and echoed the boy's smile. "Angeal," She stood beside her own Knight. "A Knight's duty to protect the Sorceress, or Sorcerer in your case. You did not fail him. He is still alive and well. If anything, you are doing your duty well for someone who just became one."  
"Thank you...Miss?"  
"Rinoa." She smiled. "Rinoa Heartilly."  
"Thank you, Rinoa."

Seifer looked away. It wasn't fair. Rinoa and Squall (though he was hiding his sexuality) were in love and these two were in love... then why the hell did he get stuck with the bitch bent on destruction? Oh, right. His _romantic_ dream. Talk about fools...

Squall started to look frustrated (even though he always did) and spoke in his commander voice; "SeeDs. We will now discuss our situation. If you'll excuse us..."

* * *

"Whatdid ya think?"  
Seifer looked to the shorter blonde and shrugged. "About what?"  
"The Sorcerer and his Knight, dumbass!" Zell grumbled, not listening to Quistis and Squall arguing. "Think they're a lost clause or what?"  
Seifer thought for a moment and then shook his head. "To be honest, Chickie... I don't know."  
Zell's frowned. "You don't think they can make it? I mean, they love each other and all but..."  
"Zell, are you homophobic?"  
The blonde was taken back with the question. "Uh, no?"  
"Then why were you gettin' all close and personal with me in there? You know, _I'm gay._"  
Zell's eyes widen as he threw his arms in a crazy fashion. "Seriously?"  
"Duh." He sighed. "You really are stupid."  
"AM NOT!"  
"Are you?"  
"Am I what?" he asked, suddenly forgetting he was supposed to be angry at the ex-Knight.  
"Gay. You know?" Seifer smirked. He was so cute when he was playing stupid. _Wait a minute, did I just think cute?_ "Do you like the cock fucking your man pussy?"  
Zell blushed and turned his head away. "I-I...why would I tell you that? So you can," He turned back, his eyes angry red. "molest me or something?"  
"Oh yeah. 'Cause I molest **_ALL_** my friends because I'm gay. No, you fucking moron."

"Now if you two are done arguing over...whatever it is," Quistis snapped. "can we please continue our discussion?"  
"Yeah." Both replied, Seifer's in annoyance and Zell's apologetic. "Sorry."

"So," Selphie began. "do we... take them back to Garden and talk to Edea?"  
"That would seem to be a great job but..." Squall trailed off.  
Quistis sighed. "Are we just stuck here?"  
"Didn't the Goddess lady say she'd contact us?" Irvine asked. "...does anybody know how to like, call her?"  
"Like she has a cell phone, cowboy." Seifer scoffed, ignoring the angry eyes he was still getting from Zell. "So, basically... we're fucked."  
"If you wanna put it that way," Squall sighed and shook his head. "then yes. We are indeed, _fucked._"

Seifer shook his head with an arrogant smile plastered on his face. Walking back into the room, the SOLIDERs looked at him, their eyes pleading.  
Just like...  
Seifer shook his head. The memories of faces, screaming and crying as he sliced through flesh.  
"Is... something wrong?" Zack asked, his voice concerned.  
Seifer gave him a good hard look. Finally, he was able to sense his aura. For a Sorcerer, he wasn't that weak but he was naive. Poor newbie.  
"Just peachy." He humored the boy, unsure of what to do really. Plus, his Knight could probably beat the shit out of him if he was rude.  
"What's our status?" Sephiroth asked suddenly, voice cold and bitter.  
"We're going to take you back with us to Balamb."  
"Balamb?" Genesis stuck his tongue out. "Yuck. Sounds nasty."  
"Sure is." Seifer grinned the grin he used with Zell when taunting him. "It just reeks of fish."  
"Sephy," Genesis turned to the other. "FISH!"  
"You'll be fine, dearest."  
Zack pointed and laughed at the red head. "He hates fish..!"  
"Now, Zack..it's rude to point and laugh at people." Angeal scolded the boy in his arms.  
"But not Gen?"  
"But not Gen."  
"WHAT?" Genesis stared horrified. "Angie! I thought we had something special!"  
Seifer shook his head. This was all... far too silly for him. _Hyne, it's like their all a bunch of Zells...

* * *

  
_The room was dark. Seifer could feel eyes on him as he tossed and turned. It was becoming annoying.  
"Go to sleep, chickie."  
"I can't sleep, Seifer." Zell said again, for the fifth time now. "I'm freaked out."  
Seifer sighed and turned to face the blonde. "What?"

Angeal had been kind enough to let them sleep at his place. He had only two guest rooms. So Rinoa and Squall took one while Quistis, Selphie and Irvine took the other.  
At least they had beds.  
Seifer and Zell had to sleep in the living room. Zell took the floor while Seifer took the couch. It was big couch and probably could fit more than three people judging how long it was.

"I'm freaked out. I don't know this place, and I..!"  
"Chickie," Seifer interputted the babbling idiot. "Do you trust them? Angeal and Zack?"  
"Well... yeah."  
"Than shut up and go to sleep." He smiled. "I'll be here to protect you princess."  
"Shuddup asshole!" Zell sat up glaring at Seifer in the darkness of the quiet room. "For a minute I thought you were actually nice!"  
"That's where you're wrong." He chuckled. "I'm a bastard remember?"  
"I know that." Zell groaned. "Hyne, my back hurts."  
Seifer sighed. "Then you shouldn't of offered to sleep on the floor."  
"I didn't know that it was going to hurt suddenly!"  
Seifer sat up and kicked the fighter's leg. "Get up."  
"Why?"  
"Don't question me, Dincht. Just get up."

Zell got up confused. He was serious. He used his last name instead of the stupid nickname. "Why..?"  
"On the couch."  
"But Seif... what about you?" He asked laying on the couch.  
"Oh I'm not letting you have the whole couch, dumbass. Move over." He didn't wait for Zell to scoot so he pushed him into the back of the black leather couch making it squeak. "Now, sleep."  
"Seif..er!" He tried to push the bully over but he didn't budge. Zell was too tired to fight. Sighing, the blonde rested his head on the pillow feeling the warmth of Seifer's heat. "You know... you're really," yawn "an asshole sometimes.."  
"Welcome to the world, chickie." He turned to see the fighter start to drift in and out of sleep. "Really, it's fine. I won't molest you."  
"No...not that." Zell yawned again and continued with dull volume. "I'm was just wondering what's it like.."  
"What's like?"  
"To have someone to love you. To care enough to risk all hell" yawn "for you..."  
Seifer shook his head. "Didn't take you as a romantic, chickie."  
"Usual I'm not...but seeing those two today got me thinking. Selphie's got Irvine, Squall's got Rinoa.."  
"You could try Quistis." He chuckled, brushing stray haired from the younger's eyes.  
"Nah, even she's got somebody." He groaned and yawned for the third time that hour.  
"Sleep, Zell." Seifer rubbed the back of his neck and Zell smiled softly at the contact of callous hands on his skin. It felt... nice.  
" 'Kay.." He mummbled and snuggled up next to the Gunblader. "Night Seif."  
"Goodnight, chickie." Once he was sure Zell was asleep he drew his hand back and turned over to rest his eyes himself. It was strangly nice having Zell so very close to him. It was almost comforting to know that his hands could bring something other than destruction.

* * *

_Zell..._  
The tattooed blonde grumbled and clenched his eyes shut. "Five more minutes, Ma.."  
_Zell,open your eyes, you are losing him.  
_"...who..?" The boy sat up looking around him to see he was still on the couch... with Seifer. "OHMYHYNEWHATDIDWEDO?"  
With Zell going crazy, he ended up kicking said person off the couch. "What the _fuck_, Chickenwuss! I was trying to sleep!"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"  
"What are you talking about?" Seifer took a moment to process things through, before he started laughing. "Oh my God, we didn't..?"  
"No." Seifer shook his head. "Sorry, chickie but I doubt you'd be a good lay." He stood up and started picking up the blanket and pillow.  
Zell glared at him. "I am too!"  
"Nu-uh. Wouldn't touch you with a 12 inch pole."  
"Asshole!" Zell jumped up from the couch and stood in front of him, both hands on his hips. "I am too. I'm like... really great at it."  
"Oh really? Did Squall tell you that?"  
Zell blushed and shook his head. "Ew, Squall? He's my friend! Jerk, why would I sleep with him?"  
Seifer smirked and leaned in close. "What am I then?"  
"My bully."  
"Besides that."  
"...my best friend."  
Seifer blinked, confused. He expected an insult or something. He didn't think he'd say... that.

It was silence, the two so very close. Zell felt Seifer's breath hot against his skin. He started to wonder what it would taste like...

"Oh. Hi guys you're up!"  
The two turned... and then away.  
"OH HYNE!" Zell screamed, covering his eyes. "Zack! For the love of all that's holy put some fucking pants on!"

* * *

"Sorry about that..." Angeal mumbled handing Seifer some coffee. "Zack walks around naked all the time."  
"I said I was sorry." Zack grumbled, pawing at his cereal and now wearing pants and a t-shirt. "And it's not my fault. They were about to get it on."  
"Were. Fucking. Not." Zell snapped as Zack laughed and smiled.  
"Then why were you all close to each other and stuff?"  
"Staring contest."  
"Liar."

"Whose a liar?" Selphie and Irvine came in just in time. Zell flashed a smile.  
"You missed it Selfie. Zack was walking around naked either."  
"SERIOUSLY?" She looked at the ravenatte. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
Angeal chuckled. "Coffee?"  
"Yes please." Irvine grinned taking a seat. He gave Zack a look and he nodded. "Someone got laid last night."  
Angeal froze for a moment and the blush meet the back of his neck.  
"Rinoa and Squall were at it like rabbits."  
Zack grinned and his partner sighed. "So was I and Angeal. My butt hurts."  
"ZACK!"

Zell laughed so hard he fell out of his chair... and onto Seifer's lap.  
Looking up at the scarred man, Zell poked his chin. "You need to shave."  
"Thanks Captain Dumbass."  
"No, just saying you look better without the tiny little hairs... it bugs the crap out of me."

Zack leaned over towards Selphie and whispered lowly. "How are they not fucking. They have the hots for each other."  
"I don't know." She replied looking back at the scene. "Zell just isn't ready to admit he has feelings for him yet."

"What the fuck you two yakking about?" Seifer asked, his hand running though Zell's messy hair.  
"Nothin'." Zack smiled and looked to his silent lover. "I'm gonna go check on the others okay?"  
The older male nodded and watched his lover walk off... and then come back with a blush on his face.

"My eyes... they took their INNOCENCE!"  
The group at the table looked at each other before Seifer replied; "You saw Puberty Boy and Rinoa fucking didn't you?"  
He nodded. "It was horrible..how...why...I don't understand boobs."  
Selphie and Irvine laughed loudly along Seifer. Zell and Angeal simply looked away and pretended to be talking about magic.  
"Well," Irvine grinned. "to a straight man... they're like... gold."  
"But they're all squishy and bouncy." Zack sat next to Irvine. "How is that gold?"  
"Can we stop talking about this?" Zell shouted.  
"I agree. I saw Rinoa's boobs once..." Seifer shook his head. "Too small."  
"THEY COME IN SIZES!"

Seifer looked over to a very horrified Angeal. "Don't you teach him anything?"

* * *

Once finally, Selphie made contact with the Goddess and told her about the situation. She accepted to bring them back only after asking Selphie to deliver a message to Zell.  
"So...what did she say?"  
"Hmm..." Selphie thought for a moment and than smiled. "Oh! I remember! She said to relax and let it happen. What did she mean?"  
Oh but Zell knew what she meant. Fully. He sighed but shook it off.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Nope, Selfie. Let's get everybody ready. We are leaving tonight...right?"  
"Yeah. AND YOU RHYMED JUST NOW!"

* * *

_...horrible ending to the second chapter isn't it? I just wanted it to be funny. XD I'm a moron. ANYWAY, please do tell me if you like this little creation of mine...and maybe I'll write more. ^^_


End file.
